Peter Oslo
Peter "Redwood" Oslo is a Seelie Troll Wilder in the Kingdom of Pacifica and a member of the Freehold of Terebinthea. Overview Peter considers himself to be the Lord of Terebinthea - a fact no one really disputes, including Lady Mira. Peter, moreover, considers the Jotuns (the Giants) to be the true rulers of the fae. According to his philosophy, only a portion of the Jotuns (and lesser ones at that) were ever subjugated by the Alfar (the sidhe), and in any case, the elves abandoned their claim when they left Midgard (Earth) for Alfheim (Arcadia). Peter also considers nobility to be an antiquated system, but no one is going to claim pedigree over him. He has gained the favor of the chimerical griffin, Orzobal, who gave him one of his feathers as mark of his kingship. In his mortal life, he's an undeclared freshperson from Oakes college who's leaning toward an Earth Science major and absolutely refuses to play basketball. Image Peter is gigantic, even for a troll. In mortal seeming he stands over seven feet tall, and is still growing. In fae mien, he reaches almost ten feet. He's also a very handsome and striking troll, with long, flame-red hair, a neatly trimmed red beard, emerald green eyes, and a fondness for medieval costumes. He doesn't have the horns that are common to trolls and appears much like the classic storybook giant, which he claims are tokens of his noble blood... the marks of Surtur, the fire giant of Norse myth, Personal The sidhe can quote their pedigrees all they want. He can quote his right back at them, along with all the related legends and myths. Though he enjoys his height and strength, he is enraged by the suggestion that this somehow makes him inherently stupid or that he must play basketball or be someone's grunt. His body is his to do with exactly as he pleases, and his troll stubbornness make shim even more firmly committed to this. If anyone, especially a sidhe noble, attempts to pull rank on him, he bores them to death with a long discourse on Norse mythology, Irish history, and Greek creation myths. If they really annoy him, mention the legend that the light and dark elves crawled from the body of the frost giant, Ymir, in the form of black and white maggots. If anyone beats him or seriously gets the upper hand, he asks if they are going to chain him to a rock and have a vulture peck out his liver. Still, though he will never accept anyone as his superior (at least by birth), he is comfortable accepting people as equals, or at least as friends. Gwynhyfar (Lady Mira to the sidhe) is cool, if just because she's helped him to run Terebinthea the way it should be run... free and open to one and all, a safe haven from outside politics. References # CTD. Freeholds & Hidden Glens, pp. 118-119. Category:Trolls (CTD) Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD)